hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 28 (Number play)
Number play is the twenty-eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *NATHAN rounds up the sheep. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 32 (Animals). *CHARLI does moves that a dice tells her. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 42 (About and around me). *KATHLEEN sells things from far away places. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 21 (Hi-5 fete). *CHARLI counts her fingers. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 7 (Love). *TIM plays a Chinese gong, then he dresses up like a Chinese person. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 24 (Dancing and costumes). *CHARLI tries to eat with chopsticks. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 3 (Community events). *Chats blows a whistle to indicate KELLIE which exercise to do. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 39 (Get fit). *CHARLI tries to be a triangle and a square, so she imagines there were more Charlis. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 30 (Silly). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a handbag shop, somebody buys a school bag (Charli), another person buys a tartan carry all bag (Tim), and another one buys a fluffy handbag (Kathleen), so a shiny handbag (Kellie) stays alone. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 24 (Dancing and costumes). Gallery Nathan_S6_E28.png Charli_S6_E28_1.png Kathleen_S6_E28.png Charli_S6_E28_2.png Tim_S6_E28.png Charli_S6_E28_3.png Kellie_S6_E28.png Charli_S6_E28_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E28.png Trivia *The things Kathleen sells during her segment are from Saudi Arabia. *China, officially the People's Republic of China, is a unitary sovereign state in East Asia and the world's most populous country. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China Songlets ;Shapes in space Sun is calling wake up now, big day ahead Rugged life for a drover, sheep that must be fed Hat on my head, lassoing with my hand It's a drover's life, it's a round up day No time to waste, get on your way Round 'em up, drover, swing it around and around Round 'em up, drover, time for a hoedown Round 'em up, drover, swing it around and around Round 'em up, drover, time for a hoedown. Sun is calling wake up now, big day ahead Rugged life for a drover, sheep that must be fed Hat on my head, lassoing with my hand It's a drover's life, it's a round up day No time to waste, get on your way Round 'em up, drover, swing it around and around Round 'em up, drover, time for a hoedown Round 'em up, drover, swing it around and around Round 'em up, drover, time for a hoedown. ;Body move #01 Bend, stretch, twist, can't resist a game like this Bend, stretch, twist, can't resist a game like this. Bend, stretch, twist, can't resist a game like this Bend, stretch, twist, can't resist a game like this. Bend, stretch, twist, can't resist a game like this Bend, stretch, twist, can't resist a game like this. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm selling things from far away, far away, far away Buy slippers or a ... Buy flower pots or a fan Buy bargains from my store. I'm selling things from far away, far away, far away Buy slippers or a ... Buy flower pots or a fan Buy bargains from my store. ;Body move #02 One, two, three and four, we love counting, let's count some more Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, ready to begin again. One, two, three and four, we love counting, let's count some more Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, ready to begin again. ;Making music Chinese music, sing along to the one, two, three, four, five note scale Hěn hǎo, very good, you see, xièxiè, thank you for singing with me. Chinese music, dance along to the one, two, three, four, five step dance Hěn hǎo, very good, you see, xièxiè, thank you for dancing with me Chinese music, sing along to the one, two, three, four, five note scale Hěn hǎo, very good, you see, xièxiè, thank you for singing with me. ;Body move #03 A pair of chopsticks, one and two Two for me and two for you I love my special chopsticks, gyōza. A pair of chopsticks, one and two Two for me and two for you I love my special chopsticks, gyōza. ;Word play No songlet ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories Bags for shopping, bags for school, bags for when you wanna be cool Bags are simply the greatest thing, bags can do almost anything. Bags for shopping, bags for school, bags for when you wanna be cool Bags are simply the greatest thing, bags can do almost anything. Bags for shopping, bags for school, bags for when you wanna be cool Bags are simply the greatest thing, bags can do almost anything. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about sheep Category:Ep about rounding up Category:Ep about dice Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about abacus Category:Ep about Saudi Arabia Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about toes Category:Ep about China Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about gongs Category:Ep about chopsticks Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about whistles & whistling Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about backpacks & bags Category:Ep about shaking